Another Mist
by Pandakat312
Summary: There just aren't enough Fran stories especially twins. Rated T for cussing. Even if it's just a bit
1. Chapter 1

I've decided there aren't enough twin stories so i picked Fran. My profile has what she looks like before she died. Search up 'The Second Annoying Mist'. The stories pic is what she looks like after.

~okay story start~

I died, it was as simple as that. It wasn't a heroic death. It was trip the boom. After that, I met an angel. Let's back up a bit.

_~Flashback~_

_I was never really noticeable._

_"Alice can we finish our project at 5:00?" my best friend Tanya said._

_"Sure, I'll be at your house at 5 then."_

_"Okay!" Then she skipped off._

_'What should I do now?' _

_Then I got distracted by a little cat running across the street playing with a string._

_'How cute~Who cares about the no running into the streets rule~'_

_I ran after it, the 'BOOM'_

_'Damn car'_

_The driver got out of the car and looked at me with an 'Oh Shit' expression. _

_At least it wasn't a hit and run. _

_I saw him phone someone. Other people were just standing there looking at me with pity and amusement. All of this was a blur._

_I felt someone pick me up and put me onto a stretcher. Then I saw a blinding light when everything went black. _

_I looked around there was a shape that looked like an angel. Then I saw the halo which confirmed my suspicions. _

_"Would you like another chance?" he/she/it asked._

_I nodded but asked why._

_"You died young, 11 years old is not a good age to die, you could have had a wonderful life ahead of you. Will you take the chance?"_

_I hesitated but then said yes._

_When I opened my eyes, there stood a 7 year old Fran. _

_'HOLY SHIT'_

_"Yui, you take too long to wake up, anyways, this is your older twin, Fran."_

_'Yui's a nice name, I guess, wait, did he say twin? Who cares~I'm in the KHR world~'_

_"I never thought about a twin," he said in a monotone._

_"I haven't either," I replied back in a monotone to._

_I saw a slight twitch in his mouth, then he held his hand out to me and we went out of the house to play. _

_~Flashback end~_

It's been years since I've been reborn. The Varia haven't come, neither has the pineapple fairy. So i'm assuming that we are going to grow up, Fran goes into Varia ranks and trains under the pineapple, the future arc battle, then back to the past and the Simon arc, the Rainbow battle. Yippee. I few days later, I saw the Varia and pineapple trying to recruit Fran.

'Dio Mio'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, yesterday for Halloween I went through a maze with some of my friends. It was scary, I screamed 2. Jeez, well, thank you Klariz Anime for your review. People who like this story, you should read ****_The Second Annoying Mist._**** It's a really good fanfic about Fran and someone being reborn as a twin sister to him, I love it. **

**...Story Start...**

I stared emotionless at the pineapple king and Squa-chan. They stared back. "Why are you recruiting Frapple mister pineapple king, loud shark-san?"

"VOOOIIII! Stay out of this brat!/Kufufufufu."

"..."

"...'' The the sharky threw a smoke screen and disappeared. I tried grabbing Fran but he and the two idiots already had disappeared. It had started raining. Some fell on my cheeks, strangely some of them tasted like salt. Then I realized I was crying. I fell to my knees onto the cold ground. A few minutes later Grandma came. It had felt like hours. I told her everything that had happened. She carried me back inside and dried me. I fell asleep not long after.

…

The next day we alerted the police and authorities even though I knew it would do no use, they were mafia for a reason. Over the past years I grew more emotionless than ever. The only emotions I had was a rare smile I gave to Grandma, cruelty, bitterness, loss, sorrow, and hate. I only let those out if I wanted to or if I was really pissed. I started training myself and taught myself how to use flames. I learned all of Tsuna's and his guardians moves. It looks so much harder than when it was shown in TV. Turns out I had a flame that was never seen before. Moon. That explained the silver arcobaleno pacifier that Checkerface gave me. He appeared in a dream then gave the damn pacifier, but i didn't throw it away, i kept it wrapped in the mammon chain he gave to my along with it. Now I could use both mist and moon. Over time i think i became probably of the top 10 strongest mafioso. Mist Huntress was my name because the first mission i did involved swirling mist around me and hunting gear. I also drew a picture of a moon with mist around it. It became my sign. I was a freelance hitman. That is, until the _Il Enigma_ family recruited me. They were as the name suggested, full of riddles and puzzles. I grew close to them, the kids were my age so we had a tight bond, the adults treated us kindly but pushed us when we needed it, and the boss was very nice. They were a new family and very small but already quite powerful. She had made me second-in-command. She never gave anyone her name. I was only in the family for a few months before the marshmallow king offered us an alliance. Our boss and the whole family besides me agreed. The next day, we went into the Millefiore headquarters to discuss the alliance.

'what if they kill our boss?' That thought kept swirling around in my head. I couldn't get rid of it.

A few minutes later, our boss came back. She announced that we were going to merge with the Millefiore instead of joining the alliance. We stared at her in shock and I realized her eyes were darker than usual.

'_just like Uni'_

I switched my gaze to Byakuran. He was there just smiling. I gritted my teeth and with difficulty swallowed. Then I said quietly but clearly, "Boss has spoken her order, we will obey it without any complaints." The rest of them nodded, but all of them had the same disbelief on their faces. Then one kid said,"But boss we can't jus-" I glared at her. She nodded and closed her mouth. As much as I hated Byakuran, I hated the Vongola more for taking away Fran.

Boss spoke, "I will be the second in command of the Millefiore, Byakuran will be your main boss, but i am still your boss. Yui will still be my second-in-command. The rest of you will be divided into the white spell or the black spell. " "Boss, can I be with the rest of them?" i asked. "No. You will be with me." I nodded. "That's all, some of the Millefiore will guide you to your rooms and they will get your clothes. Then you will tour the headquarters and the rest of the mansion, learn about the Millefiore. Yui, go with them, when you are done getting your uniform and tour the area, go to my room, it's in the second floor wing T." I nodded. "You are dismissed." We walked away with some of the servants and maids guiding us. "Why would boss give is an order like that, why would she merge with the Millefiore, why would she separate us?!" Lina asked, she was one of the best hitmans despite being 11 years old. She was nearly in tears. "I don't know but... Even if we're split up, we'll still look out for each other and help when needed, clear?" i said. They all nodded. A maid gave me my uniform. It was a silver long-sleeved collered shirt with a black tie with the Millefiore crest on it. There was a black and white jacket and black pants. They even gave us special boots, you know like the ones that used flames to fly. I took mine and went into the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror. I had tied my hair up since it was really long. I went out of the bathroom and waited for everyone else to finish. Then we toured the area. I waved goodbye as they went to either the white spell of the black spell.

I walked to boss's room and knocked. She said enter. When I opened the door, Byakuran and boss were in the room. Byakuran turned to me and smiled even larger "Sit down, we have a lot to discuss~" I sat down and waited. "You have a twin named Fran do you not?" he asked. I nodded. " You know that we are at war with the Vongola?" 'nod' "Did you know your brother is in the Vongola? He's part of the Varia?~" 'cue eyes widening' I already knew this but I had to act it out. "You know how I have a great information network right?" 'nod' "Then would you join my family as an arcobaleno?~" I stood stunned. His smiled widened even more. I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know I'm an arcobaleno." "I have a lot of information. So will you join us willingly?" I hesitated. That was all he needed. He quickly stabbed a needle into my arm with a liquid in it.

...

**Well this was a long chapter. Hoped you liked it! Pls R and R. it helps. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi i want to thank **

_**Mitsu21**_

**and**

_**Cookiezfreak**_

**for reviewing, just to clarify for people who are confused, this is my version of Fran's unknown past.**

**...Story Start...**

I looked down, and mentally cursed myself for not paying attention. My vision was turning blurry at the edges. "Sweet dreams Yui-chan~" Then as you can imagine, everything went black.

When i opened my eyes, i saw a landscape with swinging trees singing some random song in Mandarin and dancing to the beat of it. My lips twitched up for a second. Then it vanished and it was replaced with images for the Varia taking Fran. Then me with bodies of people around me and blood on my clothes. I don't know exactly what happened but i remember being angry and having negative thoughts. Then i realized, i hated Fran because he probably didn't care about Grandma and I. He probably forgot about us already. I hated the Vongola for making this happen to me. For taking away someone I grew to love and care about. Then all of this vanished and I started to walk towards a light.

I opened my eyes and met a stupid close up image of a chibi byakuran. The one when he hacked into the Vongola network After he proposed Choice to the past Decimo. Inside, i was freaked out and wanted to castrate the chibi doll right there but outside i raised an eyebrow. I looked to my right and i saw Byakuran eating marshmallows... again. Seriously when does he not appear with marshmallows?

"Well Yui-chan? What's your answer?~" I stared at him for a moment, but then said yes. That one word changed probably everything.

**... Some months later...**

Today, Byakuran gave me a mission. The mission, infiltrate the Vongola, bring back information on their forces, and create chaos. A grin started up my face. The others around me were backing away from me. Then i remembered my grin right now was a psychopathic one. I forced my face blank again and went to my room to get ready for my mission. The stupid marshmallow had somehow found a S class moon ring. I even got a custom box weapon. Best day of my life. My box weapon was a silver fox. I only used my mist flames for illusions. When I was ready i jumped out the window. Normally, you would think i was crazy, jumping out of a 3 story building, but at _least_ i did it gracefully... That sounds weird..._Anyway, 'cough''cough' _then only reason why the anti Tri-ni-sette rays didn't affect me was because stupid marshmallow asked(ordered) irie shoichi to build me something that would stop the rays from damaging my body. So, i wrapped my rings and pacifier with mammon chains and set off. I sound like a lost traveler now. Infiltrating the Vongola was easy. They haven't gone underground yet. All I had to do was use illusions to make myself invisible, crawl through the grate, and sit there for 2 hours taking notes. Then i went to the library and took several books on the Vongola family. The last part of the mission was kinda hard. Cause chaos without anyone seeing me and escape. In the grate, i had a view of Vongola Decimo's office. No one wasn't in there. I saw a red button on his desk which would most likely cause an alarm to go off. I crawled back to the entrance of the grate and made and illusion of me throw a lob of rock at the alarm and made the illusion disappear. Suddenly a loud alarm went off. I winced and muttered "Damn alarm." I looked outside the grate and saw two of the Vongola guardians, storm and lightning with the other mafioso standing guard. I casted another illusion of a random mafioso to cause chaos west of me. The storm guardian and 3/4 of the troop went that way. I grinned, now all i had to do was get past a kid and weak mafioso. I opened the grate but made and illusion to make it seem still. I was still invisible so i jumped out and ran out of the Vongola's territory. Before i ran though, i threw a rock at the Vongola lightning guardian. Seriously why bring kids into a battlefield? When i finally allowed myself to rest, i checked myself and the books for any tracking devices. I found tracking devices on the books so i crushed them and ran off again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating. The last two weeks when i was about to click publish, my computer suddenly restarted and i lost my chapters. I'm so stupid for not using google docs. Well this chapter might suck cause i feel really irritated. My other chapters that got deleted were so much better than this, and longer to. I also found out that my disclaimers were edited out so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**On with the story~**

When I got back to the headquarters, I dropped off the books in Byak- boss's office and went downstairs to grab something to eat. When I opened the dining room door, I saw the rest of the Millefiore Black Spell and White Spell. I nodded to them and grabbed some food. When I finished and started to get my second serving, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Gamma, Nozaru, and Tozaru. I knew them because I frequently visited Yuni before the merge. Who wouldn't when they were always with her and glared at anyone who they deemed a threat? Gamma smirked, "If you keep eating so much you'll turn into a cow." "I never recalled getting fat. Besides, I can work it all off during my missions so it's no big deal." He face palmed and sighed. I shrugged. He'll be alright. When I finished eating I ran to the training room. Notice 'run' not 'walked'. People always asked why I would always run and not walk. I always ran because it's faster. Don't question it.

When I got to the training room I trained my ass off. The good thing about the training rooms at the Millefiore headquarters is that it has diiferent levels and you always improve no matter what. The bad thing, make a mistake or not paying attention causes accidents and a lot of pain. I learned my lesson after several tries. The reason why I was training so hard was because the next day we would have a meeting with the Vongola, ( seem familiar?) in which I would shoot Sawada Tsunayoshi. It would no doubt feel quite weird, killing one of the main characters even though I knew he wouldn't die. Hopefully he wouldn't die. Or else I would feel so guilty about killing the main character even if i hated him. I checked the time and saw it was already 11:39 pm. I put everything back and walked to my room. After taking a shower and changing into my pajamas, I collapsed onto the bed. I couldn't get some thoughts out of my head. _What happens after? Am i suppose to continue all the way to Choice? Get killed? Is my anger misplaced? Had I been wrong all this time? None of this is going to solve anything. _I buried my face into my pillow and tried to sleep. Eventually when when it was 30 minutes over 1 am, i finally fell asleep.

**Thank you**

_**Cascioli**_

**for your review.**

**I promise my next chapter will be better. Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm pretty sure this chapter will be better than the last and longer. The school year is going by so fast. Soon it'll be Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did though.**

When I woke up, the sun was just coming up. I sat up to think about the day when it hit me. Today was the day that I would kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. For reasons that I realized just yesterday, I no longer hated the Vongola. I felt guilt as I thought about the assassination. I felt even more guilt when I thought of all the things I've done to them. I hated this feeling, it was the exact same feeling I felt when I left my family. But still, I can't go back. Not until, at least my younger self comes. I've already talked with Irie Shoichi(is that how you spell his name?) to send my past self into the future along with the younger version of Vongola Decimo and his guardians. I've also talked with Tsunayoshi. I still can't believe he trusts me, even if he has Hyper Intuition.

_Flashback_

_"Send my past self to the future along with the others. I'll make sure I'm in the right place when she comes. Just warn me." I watched as he spluttered his drink all over his uniform. "What!? Why would you want to do that?" He said with his face red. I smiled bitterly. "I've created too many mistakes and sins in these past years. My younger self is still sin free. Perhaps she can patch up all of the mistakes I've made." "But they need you to guide them once we've explained it to them!" I shrugged, "My younger self can do that, she knows the future just like me. She can do it if I write a letter to her explaining everything." He sighed and looked at me. "Are you positive?" "…yes." He looked at me uncertainly before nodding. I smiled in relief. "Thank you, Shoichi." I could feel his eyes following me out as I walked through the door. _

_Flashback End_

I smiled at the memory. It was one of the only things keeping me going. I sighed. Might as well get ready. I slipped on some black tights and a silver dress shirt. On my leg was a holster containing a hidden gun and some ammo. Someone knocked on my door. I called out, "Enter." It was one of the maids. "Byakuran-sama requests your presence." I nodded and grabbed my jacket before following her out. She led me to a door. Then she bowed and walked away. I hesitated before knocking on the door and opening it. There he was, the marshmallow devil just sitting there eating marshmallows(not surprising) and smiling. "Well Yui-chan, we leave in an hour. Do you have everything?" I nodded. His smile became wider and he opened his eyes. The thing about Byakuran, he's scary enough when you actually know his character, but when he opens his eyes, it's like you're petrified. "Well, let's make the best of today shall we~" I stiffly nodded and backed out of the room. When I was at least 15 yards away from his office, I breathed a sigh of relief. That guy has got to be the most intimidating man in the mafia. Also scary. Why did I ever except this family I will never know. Sometimes I don't even understand myself. I ran down the hallways and into the dining room. AKA mess hall. When I got there, everyone from my old family and the Gilgio Nero family waved to me. I waved back and piled my plate high with food.

I ate slowly. My appetite was destroyed after meeting the marshmallow. It fell even more when I was reminded of my part in today's activities. I felt too many eyes on my back. I couldn't talk to Shoichi to check the bullet because someone was sure to follow me and report so that was out of question. When I finished, I walked out of the room and walked to the front of the headquarters. There someone was already waiting for me. It was a maid. She bowed, "Yui-sama. We leave in 30 minutes." I nodded and leaned against the car door and pulled out a book, waiting for the devil himself to appear. After a couple minutes, he walked out the door smiling along with a couple 'funeral wreaths', still holding a bog of marshmallows. The only difference this time was that he had an aura around him that marked him as a psycho. "Well Yui-chan~, ready?" He said, opening his eyes. I swallowed and stiffly nodded before following him into the car. It was finally going to happen.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. And as it turned out, I didn't update earlier. Sorry for that, but at least the chapter's a bit longer! Thank you to all the readers who have followed, liked, and reviewed! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating last week. Christmas is here! I got the first 5 volumes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn for Christmas! It's been such a bore lately, all I do is study and play piano. That's not fun at all. Hopefully this chapter will be alright. I'm not going to make a Christmas Omake because I don't have any idea what Christmas would be like with the Millefiore. Doesn't Millefiore sound like a dessert?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Recap**

_I ate slowly. My appetite was destroyed after meeting the marshmallow. It fell even more when I was reminded of my part in today's activities. I felt too many eyes on my back. I couldn't talk to Shoichi to check the bullet because someone was sure to follow me and report so that was out of question. When I finished, I walked out of the room and walked to the front of the headquarters. There someone was already waiting for me. It was a maid. She bowed, "Yui-sama. We leave in 30 minutes." I nodded and leaned against the car door and pulled out a book, waiting for the devil himself to appear. After a couple minutes, he walked out the door smiling along with a couple 'funeral wreaths', still holding a bag of marshmallows. The only difference this time was that he had an aura around him that marked him as a psycho. "Well Yui-chan~, ready?" He said, opening his eyes. I swallowed and stiffly nodded before following him into the car. It was finally going to happen._

_Recap End_

I read my book silently in the car not daring to speak. We were about to kill the boss of the greatest mafia family in the world and the only things our ….'boss' did was hum and eat marshmallows. Seriously, why are anime characters so abnormal sometimes? I could see a miniature Byakuran laughing and eating marshmallows while a chibi Tsuna was on the ground dead with blood seeping out. Standing right next to him would be a chibi me holding a smoking gun. That was a disturbing thought.

"Well Yui-chan~, when we go in today, you will be the only one aiming at Vongola Decimo's head and heart. The other snipers will be positioned elsewhere and have their orders to shoot his arms and legs," he paused to eat another marshmallow, "As soon as you are done shooting, we will go back to the headquarters, hopefully unscathed." I nodded. _'Our boss belongs in an Asylum. I don't think he's mentally stable.' _Unfortunantly life's not fair. The limo stopped, signaling that we were outside the building that would be holding the meeting. It was an ordinary office building, one of those skyscrapers.

"If I am correct, the meeting will be held on the 27th floor," Byakuran said humming. Mentally I rolled my eyes and laughed. _'27, our dear Tuna's number in the real world.' _I opened the door and stood outside, waiting for the rest of our group to come out. Then I realized, the guardians would see me which would result in rumors and alerting Frapple(Fran) that I was here. I shrugged,_ 'Meh, what's the worst that can happen? Other than seeing my twin's surprised face that says 'how could you' and feeling the burning glares of everyone, I'll be perfectly fine!' _I'm so dead. I was crying dramatically in my head. Seriously, it's like I attract karma, even more than Tsuna.

We walked into the building, of course mafia style. _If I correctly remember, Byakuran was earlier than Tsuna in the anime and was already waiting in the room._ The anime was correct. I stood in the shadows, not hiding, but it was enough to give of an ominous aura. The door opened once again, revealing Tsuna. "I recall that this was a meeting between bosses, but if you have a bodyguard in here, I assume that you will not protest if I also have one?" He had such confidence despite knowing that he would get shot soon. Now _that_, is a mafia boss. How does a dame kid go to being a super cool badass mafia boss? Reborn of course.

"Go ahead~, but just one." Tuna signaled for one of his men. Probably Gokudera. Cue Gokudera Hayato walking in. I was right. Tsuna sat down while Gokudera like me stood in the shadows but near his boss. His eyes widened when they reached me. I mentally cursed myself, I changed the plot, again. Not only was I not supposed to be in here, Gokudera wasn't either. It was supposed to be just the 2 bosses. The fact that he saw me wasn't really a problem, I had gotten over that.

" Let's get on with this meeting shall we?~" 'Boss' was humming. That was my cue. Quietly I took out the gun so the Vongola Storm Guardian wouldn't notice. Tsuna would already know what I would be doing.

"Ciao Vongola Decimo…," Byakuran said. I clicked of the safety and prepared to shoot. "and arrivederla*." I pulled the trigger and quickly switched to his heart to shoot again. I was able to shoot his heart before Gokudera took out his weapons, and the rest of the Guardians barged in. Byakuran held up his ring and said, still smiling, "Arrivederci, Vongola." Then he used his ring's power to create an explosion. The Millefiore group gathered and flew away from the building. When we landed on the floor again I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going exactly right

_With the Vongola_

Gokudera cursed as he stood outside of his boss's room. Everybody was there except for the sun guardians. "If only I had been more observant! Dammit!" Gokudera punched the wall while the other guardians tried to calm him down.

The door opened to reveal Sasagawa Ryohei looking very grim. "Sawada Tsunayoshi has left us." Those words left everyone silent. Several people burst into tears while others looked at the ground, not speaking a word. Gokudera spoke up, "Fran, do you have a twin sister?" The said frog head stiffened.

**I made it to 1,024 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'll most likely be updating every 2 weeks since I don't have any ideas. This chapter won't be very good. I think. ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**_**_The door opened to reveal Sasagawa Ryohei looking very grim. "Sawada Tsunayoshi has left us." Those words left everyone silent. Several people burst into tears while others looked at the ground, not speaking a word. Gokudera spoke up, "Fran, do you have a twin sister?" The said frog head stiffened_

"Why?" he asked monotonously. "Do you or do you not? Answer the god damn question!"Gokudera shouted. "Why do you want to know ? I haven't seen her since I was 8 when pineapple master and the tooth decay fungi kidnapped me." Though he was still speaking in a monotone, they could see that he did not want to talk about the subject(except Gokudera, he's too brash).

"Don't avoid the question! She killed Juudiame!" A deafening silence came upon the members of the Vongola. "She what Mr. Octopus?" "She shot Juudiame at the meeting!" The Frog had shock written on his face, even though you couldn't see it very well, it was in his eyes. "She's not supposed to be in the mafia," he said. "I know what I saw!" "This matter is closed Mr. Octopus." With that he walked away. In the distance they heard him say, "Pretty sky tonight." "VOI, it's not even dark!" ...…

"What do we do now? Our sky is gone." "Sawada actually had some last words." The Boxer didn't even use EXTREME this whole time. "What! Why didn't you tell us earlier lawn-head?" "Because you were busy arguing to the EXTREME!" There goes the EXTREME. "Well, what are his last words?" Lambo asked. "Keep** the **Vongola alive, when the time comes, rescue the twin mist. If you don't I'll kill you, see you in due time."

MILLEFIORE~

When we landed back in the headquarters I breathed another sigh of relief. Phase 1 was complete. Now, all we can do is to hope that everything will go accordingly during phase 2. If it doesn't, we'll just have to compromise or choose which hell we'll go through. "Ja ne Boss, I'm going to get some sleep." I waved goodbye to the group (not showing my disgust for them) and walked away to my room. I unlocked the door and sat on the bed. Then I flopped down on the bed. Then I let out a muffled scream into one of my pillows.

"Damn it! This is too much pressure for me!" I got up and walked over to the window. It was already dark outside. Dang, I spent a lot of time on my bed. I stared at the sky, hoping for the best. I sighed, nothing is ever fair in life, you want something, you work for it, if your efforts aren't enough, everything will fall apart. If any part of this plan fails, it's over. I highly doubt that we'll be able to compromise. I walked over to the door and walked out to get some dinner. I grabbed a few pieces of buttered bread, then walked out of the room, ignoring the cheers of the other soldiers. However, when I opened the door, Gamma stood there blocking me.

Mentally I cursed 'lemme go already dammit!' I ducked under his arm and ran to my room. People can be so stubborn and annoying sometimes. I started thinking about Fran while I ate my dinner. What was he doing, how did he react when Gokudera told him about me, did he even know? I quickly finished the last piece and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I walked out of the bathroom a grabbed the gun that I used today to murder'cough'not'cough' Sawada Tsunayoshi. I put it underneath my pillow and looked at the ceiling. It had all of the flames on it. In the backround was the Tri-ni-sette. If you looked closely and for a long time, you could see the outline of a giant silver pacifier. '_He did that on purpose to remind me of my curse didn't he.' _

I turned on my side. The only thing I could do now was wait, hope for the best, and not get caught by the Vongola or the Millefiore. _'Hopefully the plan Tsuna made works.' _I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over. Our mission would soon begin.

**This isn't a lot at all. PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I said this wouldn't be good anyways. Some parts got deleted so I had to rewrite them. Only 770 words. Beats nothing though. Ciao**


End file.
